As more communication devices request larger communication capacity, the necessity for mobile broadband communication enhanced more than the legacy Radio Access Technology (RAT) is rising. Moreover, massive Machine Type Communications (MTC), which provides various services anytime anywhere by connecting a multitude of devices and things, is one of major issues that will be considered in the next generation communication as well. Besides, there is an ongoing discussion on a communication system design in consideration of a service sensitive to reliability and latency. Thus, the introduction of the next generation RAT in consideration of enhanced Mobile Broadband Communication (eMBB), massive MTV (mMTC), Ultra-Reliable and Low Latency Communication (URLLC) and the like has been under discussion now. The corresponding technology is called New RAT in the present invention for clarity.